


the master can be a student sometimes, too

by dkthunderIV



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Robot Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkthunderIV/pseuds/dkthunderIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An omnic couple seek Zenyatta's guidance on... personal matters. Fondly, the master teaches his students what he has learned from his own lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the master can be a student sometimes, too

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'd. i was in a mood, and i needed to get this out to try and help my writer's block.  
> not enough genyatta on this site. i hope this fills the void >:3c

“Master Zenyatta,” asks a young omnic, hands wound tightly with another’s. “We have a rather… _embarrassing_ question to ask of you.”

“Then ask it, my child,” replies Zenyatta, tilting his head in curiosity. The two omnics knelt in front of him nervously shuffled in place, trying to find their words. Their hands never left each other’s, the elder noted with a warm burst in his chest; those newly in love are so sweet in their affection.

“Well…” says the first omnic, obviously flustered. Borrowing human gestures, they bow their head and look to the side, rubbing the back of their neck. The second omnic glances to the side, finding courage and balling their fist.

“We would like to move to the next step in our relationship,” the second omnic stutters, careful not to look Zenyatta in the eye. “But we’re unsure… how.”

“And what would this ‘next step’ be?” asks the Elder, patiently regarding his charges. He has a suspicion of what it could be, but elects to let them come to the conclusion themselves.

“We would… Well, I…” mumbles the first omnic, attempting to curl away.

“We would like to attempt coitus,” the second omnic awkwardly bursts out. A moment of silence passes over the three of them, the only sound in the room being that of the distant monastery bells.

“My. This is a matter not nearly as serious as you think, my child,” chuckles Zenyatta, reaching forward to pat both omnics on the knee.

“Have you done anything intimate with each other before?” the elder asks, returning his hands to their normal position.

“Holding hands, light touches…” starts the second omnic, eager to cast away their awkwardness.

“Some kisses,” adds the first, a little embarrassed but obviously giddy.

“A good first start,” says Zenyatta, thinking back on his own experience.

* * *

  _It’s been a few years since they’ve known each other. Zenyatta would consider them close friends more than a master and student at this point. But… the elder thought that perhaps it was more than just friends._

_The snow fell in thick batches, covering the monastery grounds in pure white. Genji wore a baggy sweater and a scarf at his request, and laid curled in the crook of his neck._

_Genji the playboy and Genji the cyborg were very far removed, but remnants of the older part of him crept up sometimes. His hand devilishly wandered about Zenyatta’s body, starting by holding his hand, then tracing with a thumb up his arm. Genji’s hand moves on to gently stroke Zenyatta’s neck, then his cheek, moving the monk to hum in response. The hand crawls south to his chest, along his abdomen, settling on his hip just above his sash._

_“You’re in a mood today, Genji,” Zenyatta commented, not displeased with attention._

_“It is cold, and I am bored,” he murmured into the crook of the omnic’s neck. “And I want to do something foolish.”_

_Before Zenyatta could ask what he meant, the cyborg leaned up and brought their heads close together, the metal sparking from the static built up in Genji’s scarf. The spark sends a shiver down Zenyatta’s spine, a shock of pleasure he didn’t think he was able to have._

_Genji repeated it twice. It nearly overwhelmed both of them._

_“That – I’ve never experienced that before,” Zenyatta gasps. He doesn’t need breath, but he feels it being taken away._

_“That,” Genji pants, “Is a kiss.”_

* * *

 “But what do we do next, master?” the first omnic asks sheepishly.

Zenyatta chuckles, not looking away from the young couple.

“You must find a place very comfortable to the two of you,” he says, mind still wandering. “And it is necessary to experiment.”

“With what?” asks the second omnic, eager to learn.

“The delicate wires in the back of your neck,” the master responds, gesturing to them. “The even more delicate ones near your hips.

“Your vents, any other sensitive spot. They will differ between the two of you, I’m sure.”

“What else?” asks the second omnic again, grasping their partner’s hand tighter.

“… Communicaion is key,” Zenyatta says fondly.

* * *

  _He’s seen Genji in action. His fingers were perfectly made for climbing, handling swords, chucking throwing stars, and…_

_Apparently, extra skilled at toying with Zenyatta’s wires._

_His thumb brushed the edge of the wires behind Zenyatta’s neck, trailing fire all throughout the monk’s body. Gently he edged one finger in between the wires, rhythmically stroking up and down._

_“Genji,” he moaned, body trembling in pleasure. The devilish cyborg had Zenyatta in his lap, rocking his hips in time to his stroking. His free hand groped blindly all over the monk’s body, eventually settling in the apex between Zenyatta’s butt and thigh. A second finger slipped in between the wires, stroking along with the first, and the monk jolted in jarring discomfort._

_“Genji,” he gasps, shaking his lover’s shoulder. “Genji, too much.”_

_“Gomen,” Genji pants, immediately withdrawing the second finger, drawing close to spark another kiss in apology. “Did I hurt you?”_

_“No, just too much all once,” the monk sheepishly admitted. He remembered where his hands were, clenching Genji’s back for dear life, and he rubbbed small circles into his shoulder blades._

_“I promise to go slower,” Genji purred mischievously. “Age has provided me with a little wisdom.”_

_Zenyatta chuckled, and gripped tighter as Genji tipped them over, the monk’s back hitting the soft comforter._

* * *

 “Do not be afraid to voice your displeasure,” Zenyatta explained, folding his hands in his lap. “But be quick to encourage your desires.”

“But what if it doesn’t work out?” asks the second omnic, concerned.

“It likely will not the first few times,” the monk continues, glancing at his charges. “You are both nervous and likely new to this.

“But it will work eventually. Trust me.”

* * *

  _It took a long time for Zenyatta to acclimate to sex. He was new to the situation, something Genji understood well. The cyborg was very patient with it, willing to try anything the monk might like, but after nearly a dozen times they still had not been able to get Zenyatta to orgasm._

_The sensations were too much for the monk most of the time. He would get close to his peak, but have to stop because his thoughts ran faster than his desire, preventing him from going over the top._

_At some point, the monk was finally able to achieve climax when he least expected it._

_Zenyatta dragged through an especially long day. Throughout the morning and afternoon his mind wandered, thinking back to Genji’s mischievous hands, imaging all that they could do to him. He craved nothing more than the cyborg’s touch during a time that Genji would be in a completely seperate place._

_When they came together in his bedroom, that night was… especially intense._

_Genji had three fingers stroking and shuffling amidst the wires in Zenyatta’s neck, and his other hand experimentally touched the wires in his hips. The omnic was trembling in desire, one hand grasping the back of the cyborg’s head, gripping his scarf, the other scrambling for purchase against his shoulder, moaning and gasping at every other touch._

_“ Ah – I’m! –“ The monk could barely pull together words as he tumbled head first over the edge, into a feeling he could not even begin to describe. In his moment of pleasure, he accidentally passed into the iris; eight limbs shimmering into existence, each clamoring to hold and touch his lover._

_A long moment passed where Zenyatta simply blanked out, catching his breath, completely unaware of what was happening. He heard Genji grunt and moan over top of him, presumably finishing himself off, but his lover was curled up against him when he came to._

_“Beautiful, my love,” the cyborg murmured, wrapping an arm around Zenyatta’s chest. “You finally did it! I am so proud of you.”_

_Zenyatta giggled tiredly, sinking into the bed while Genji plugged in their charging cables for the night._

* * *

 “It seems you have reached the end of my wisdom,” the monk says, overall satisfied with his explanation.

“Yes… But I believe we have all of the wisdom we need,” says the first omnic, sheepishly looking at their lover.

“Agreed,” says the second, gently stroking their lover’s cheek with their free hand. Together the two stand and lower their heads in respect. “Thank you, master.”

“Ah, but thank you,” Zenyatta insists, shooing them away. “But I must insist that you find a room.”

The young omnics laugh despite their embarrassment, and leave. Zenyatta returns to his meditation with a satisfied hum.


End file.
